Arthropodicidal carboxanilides, compositions containing them, and use of the carboxanilides to control arthropods. Relevant to this invention are WO 88/07,994 and EPA 330,678 which disclose insecticidal pyrazolines and WO 90/07495 which discloses insecticidal semicarbazone arthropodicides.